Green Card
by General Tarquin
Summary: Goku gets kicked out by Chi Chi and goes to live with Vegeta, but finds him in Provincetown, Mass. living in a tavern with two women. To be able to stay in the conrty, he will have to marry some one native. (Yaoi) (Yuri)
1. Prolog

Green Card

The air was cold and permeated through out the house. Some one had left the door open. This didn't seem to bother the black haired woman standing at the door. It was flung nearly off it hinges and the woman was huffing. Her anger was the only thing keeping her warm. What she was angry at? Well out in the snow was a very confused man, his black hair contrasting deeply with the snow. His equal black eyes were open wide like he had seen a ghost. He turned from the naked woman and fled.

Da appetizer.


	2. Some Stuff is explained

Green Card

Anyone care to be my beta reader? All italics are Goku thinking.

Goku fled, as fast as he could fly, to the most remote place, around world. Throwing himself down he landed on hot, dry, packed, red earth with a weighty thud. _What the hell had just happened?_ He had come home from training with Uub, the first time in five years and he had found he wife so entwined with that man. _Who was he? What was his name? Why had he been in my bed?_ Oh, but the answer didn't matter anymore. They wouldn't change what he did. Nothing save the dragon balls could. Goku, protector of the weak, killed a man in cold blood. He didn't know how, as the time he entered the room and left the house was, nothing. It was gaping chasm, in memory, with a brightly light field on one side, and a grove of stunted, twisted trees on the other. Blackness, pain, and heat radiated from the void in memory. He remembered that when he entered the cozy house, a wave of potent smell surrounded him. It was heavy and sweet, powerful and passionate. He found the smell intoxicating, and only had the pleasure of inhaling it twice. Both had born him boys. He trotted up the stairs gently as not wake anyone; despite the bright sunshine that was pouring through the curtain adorn windows. He reached his old bed room that he shared with his wife to have found the door closed and locked. The memory stopped there, like a projector out of film. The smell, sites sounds, and feeling came back. He was resting on his back in the snow, it turning red beneath him. His skin froze, gooseflesh raising up on his bare arms. His wife seemed not to notice the dramatic temperature drop. She yelled at him with such fury that it was like the cold, that was seeping now through his body like pins and needles, wasn't even a thought in her head. Her nudity didn't slow her rant down either if any thing it fueled her fury.

"YOU LEAVE ME FOR 5 YEAR AND COME BACK EXPECTING TO LET HOME WITH OPEN ARMS!!! NEVER! AFTER YOU LEFT THAT MADE THE BOYS' THINK ABOUT LEAVING TOO! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO GOTEN? HE RAN OFF WITH TRUNKS AND ARE NOW SLEEPING TOGETHER! WITH ANOTHER MAN GOKU!!! YOU DID THIS! YOU AND WHAT YOU ARE!!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!! AT FIST I WAS WILLING TO FORGIVE YOU, BUT NOW? YOU KILLED THE ONE MAN I'LL EVER LOVE, INFRONT OF ME NO LESS. SON GOKU YOU ARE A BEAST AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!" Her voice still buzzed around in his brain. The warmth that he had picked up from the warm desert ground was quickly receding as night fell over the place. _Who am I now? Am I a sayian or a human? Did I cross the line at long last? Where should I go now? Live alone like I did all those years back? Never again, I like people too much to do that. Will Bulma take me in after I killed some one I didn't even know? Is Bejita still there, living at Capsule Corps. with Bulma_? _No, I think he would have moved out. Chi-Chi had said Goten and Trunks had moved off together, and that's why Bejita had reason to stay here. So, will he let me live with him? Is he even still on earth? I hope he is. _

Goku had let his sense flow out and probed all around him and so that it encompassed the entire globe and into to space. Large white spots decorated the black canvas of people with energy higher than 10. A big white splotch was much higher north and east of where he lay had Bejita tell tall mark on it. He isolated that area and sensed around it, only to find it was a moderate sized town. To teleport there wouldn't be a smart idea, as he could land in a wall, on a person, or with Bejita when he's doing some that other people aren't supposes to watch. He took to the air and flew off towards the sun, coming up on the out skirts and landing as it dawned pink in the city. Now all he had to do was to find Bejita, and pray that he would let him stay.

Cookies to the person who figures out where Goku landed.

General Tarquin


	3. Now to Bejita

Green Card

My apologies. I don't believe I told you what the paring for this fic will be. And I still won't. If you are uncomfortable to stay around to find out who's going to end up fucking who, I suggest you stop reading. I have no fears about what I write and I like to cross boundaries. So if you are narrow minded, leave. I will not miss you. Also, I notice that this fic will not be very funny, much to my dismay. Forgive me for leading you on. This is funny to me, being a sadist. Another thing I would like to point out is that this is no longer from Goku's view point, and now is third person.

"No fucking way." His deep voice panicked. "You have got to be fucking kidding me"

"Calm down, 'geta. He won't be all that bad with her around." A women voice said from deeper in the house.

"Yes he will." Whined Bejita, now pacing infuriated. Another voice rang out, but raspier that the first women

"Dude, I have my .45 in my pocket. If things get out a hand, bam, he's dead."

"You'll do no such thing, Kaylin. I just bailed you out two weeks ago! With the bar problems, we don't have that kinda money." The first women voice came out louder as she exist the room behind the bar. "Shit! We're almost out of vodka again. I'm not getting it this time, that guy gives me the creeps."

"I'll do it. I thought you guys were on top booze, and I just lived and work here. Be right back. Oh wait Blu, where is the card?" Bejita said shaking his head at the owner carelessness.

"I dunno." Blu was combing her mousy brown hair, still in her pajamas. "I thought Kaylin had that thing. She should go with you ya. Just to be on the safe side."

"Yo, I heard my name?" The second person to have spoken, Kaylin, stepped out from the stairwell. She was wearing a black sports bra and loose navy work out pants. Under her eyes and over her nose was a large nasty scar.

"Are you incredible busy at the moment? We need to get some booze, and I don't want Bejita out with his cold, ya know." Blu looked at the two of them.

"I'm not that weak." Bejita physically bristled, and stomped out the door, after grabbing Kaylin's Navy jacket off the hook.

"Kat, put a shirt on and trail him, will ya. I don't want Chris to come across him until tomorrow." Blu intoned quietly.

"I think he's ok. I don't want him hurt any more that you do, but I won't intrude on his personal time. Any ways he'd smell my blood. By the way, love, where's the band-aids? My knuckles are bleeding again."

Bejita left the tavern, The Bloody Horse, and went on a busy street. Pulling the coat around his skinner than normal body he picked up his pace, as the fall air was nipping at him. Sniffling, he made his way down the road, eyes roving the crowds for a tall dark haired man. 'Apollo, why the fuck did I go out? He could be any where. Gods, why do I let him terrorize me so? He's just a goddammed human.'

'But you loved him. And thought he loved you. You foolish boy, who could love us?'

'Shut-up. Just shut-up'

'Heh'

Bejita walked in silence, think about how much vodka the tavern would need. '4 crate should last us through the night. Saturday is our busiest and rowdiest night so may be I should get more. Most people think that gay guys won't start a fight, but the last guy to make a comment ended up on the ground out cold. And that ended up in a full scale battle. But now that he's gone, who's going to break up the fights? Blu's a won't fight, Kaylin is in enough trouble, and me... oh gods why?'

He reached the front of the liquor store and entered the warm building. He trotted up to the counter and tapped the man there on the shoulder. The fat man turned around, pudgy cheeks red with embarrassment of be asleep on the job.

"Ah, Bejita! Good ta see ya, buddy! How can I help ya!?" he yelled jolly at the sayian.

"You could tone it down a bit." He said with a raised eyebrow. The man laughed heartily, and Bejita continued,"We ran out of vodka, so I need about 4 crates delivered to the back."

"That's what I like about ya! You don't shoot the bull, down to the point! It great! Well, let me see. Yup, ah ha, that, with delivery, tax, and frequent buyer discount, it will be... $48.00." Jay, as it read on his dinky name tag, said with much pride.

"You know they will fire you if you keep giving it to us half price?"

"Well, I like ya guys. You all got great asses. So as long as I work here, you get it cheap." Jay said matter-a fact way, as if saying it was cold out. Bejita shook his head, not entirely fazed, and walked out of the store. 'Is it a law that someone has to say that I have a great ass every day?'

Blu and Kaylin are mine, and they won't play a big part. Their just humans that own a bar that Bejita works and lives out and are just a plot device.

Quinn


	4. Memory

Green Card

As Bejita made his way back to the tavern, a light drizzle fell from the grey sky. A loud splash, followed by yelp came from round back, where the pool was. He pushed open the unlocked doors to glimpse Blu and her current fling dash up the stairs, laughing insanely. The slam of a door accompanied him as he sat down on one of the tall wooden barstools to watch Kaylin stack away the new vodka.

"Why are you so happy? Blu getting laid not you, so whip the grin off your face."

"What can I say? They were both wearing white tees, man. I got the perfect view of them in the pool and after they both got out." Kaylin remarked crudely.

"That the gods I missed that." Bejita sighed," Hey, how do you say vodka in Polish?"

Kaylin frowned for a moment. A couple years ago she had been stationed over in Poland, so she had a good grasp on how to speak it. "Well, if you ask for vodka, ya get whisky and that about as much as I know." She walked back into the back room. "When is the Cristo coming back for his stuff? I wanna sell it if he doesn't come back in a week."

Bejita paused, then stood up and stormed away muttering sayian profanities under his breath. He trudged up stair and took to the second room on the left. The set up of the house was a blocky old thing with three stories. This summer Kaylin and he had re painted the building, but from the massive amount of moisture, the paint was all ready peeling. It three floors: basement, a sort of club that wasn't used due to lack of staff, the first floor with the main bars and fire place, and the second floor, a hotel-ish place. The whole house was modeled after the middle ages and was done in dark purples and reds. His own room had the feel of a out side throne room, with a bright cloudless night backdrop. The room to his right was like a dungeon, and it's pervious owner was the man, Chris. To his right was Kaylin's room, which was more an island paradise with sand and a hammock. The next room was Blu's room, which groans and moans were being issued from the door. The room across from Bejita was small and was set up as a servants quarter. Next to that was large room that had two bath and a shower stall. A sink and toilet was in there too. Next to that was two more moderate sized rooms, that are rented out people, as well as the little room. At the very top of the stairs was a small linen closet.

Despite being a room away, Blu and her girlfriends voices were clearly heard, another problem with the place. You could hear everything. The pipes creaking, a person snoring, a bath, the drips of water, people having sex…

"Oh SHUT UP!!" Bejita yelled out, and shoved his head under his pillow. 'Fuck, a lash back.'

Flash Back Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Uhhh…Ahhh… oh baby," Bluma voice cracked at the end and the grunts of some one beside called Bejita to the door. His hand hovered agitated over the knob, almost daring him self to turn it. He had cut his spar with Kaks, as he called him mentally, only to prove to her that he could be caring. Bejita moved his had away and walked with his back hunched over down to his own room. About an hour and a half, and five more bouts, the two left the room. Right before they walked by, Bejita open his door.

"Hello Bluma, who is this I don't believe we've meet?" His voice came out in measured, court tones.

"Umm, well, Bejita this is Jane. Jane, Bejita." Her voice was nervous, panicked about how long Bejita had been home. Clearly long enough to know that she wasn't being faithful to him. Instead of snapping at the, Bejita merely said the traditional greetings, and partings of Earth, and walked in the opposite direction.

End Flash Back

Ohh, Ahhh, it's so shiny.

Bejita started to sniffle a little, and forced his head back under the pillow. After that day, he never touched Bulma not even is a light brush. He had cut off the mother of his child, waiting another year to see Goten off to collage.

'Goten, gods that kid. He thought, or at least acted as if he was my own son, even after his own dad come back. Damned brattling thought I was his mom at one point and kept saying that when his dad came back we could be one happy sayain family. Feh, as if Kaks would live with me. But he really did think that I was his mom. That one time, I regret teaching him how to fly and navigate by the stars. Instead of going down the hall the hall to his brother or his mom, he flew across the country to hop in my bed and sped the night. Goten did that until I noticed he was bigger than I was. He and trunks would tag team me and sandwich me in the middle.' He pulled his head out from underneath the pillow as he was started to suffocate. Rolling onto his back he said out loud, "wonder if they'll stop by on Christmas Break?"

(A/N. This was written around the time of Christmas. I just couldn't update till now)

In a month it was Christmas, and the boys got about two weeks out before hand.

"I better get out shopping soon."

Down the hall round two had started up and Bejita was get cramped up. Lying down before starching was a problem for him and Kaylin. They both had fought, all though Kaylin admits that Bejita has it a lot worse than her. Blu called Kaylin an idiot because she chose to do it to her self, while it was forced on Bejita. On some rainy days Bejita can't even move, and Kaylin's with a crutch. Slowly standing up he stretched out. After getting full motion back, he walked down stairs to ask Kaylin to take him shopping. As he rose off the barstool, he almost immediately fell over. Kaylin on the other side of the bar had no hope of catching him. But some one did.

I don't know if I want to put this here or not. I've found that I can put some many sub plots in this thing that it going to be a few more chapters that the title will come in play. What really got me writing this is that I had an aunt that was from Poland and she got deported about two months ago. The story isn't fully written, and I have a feeling it will take on a life of it own. No, I don't write everyday, so it going to be ages before it done, but I've rushed a story before, and it was awful. So you don't have to review, I'm just writing for the hell of it and it will be continued even if no one comments on it. It's just a meager contribution to the memory of an aunt I'll never see again.


End file.
